


game night

by alonelyfangirl



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkwardness, Drinking, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Gay, Getting Together, How Do I Tag, I Tried, Kissing, M/M, Mild Language, Relationship(s), Seven Minutes In Heaven Game, Swearing, Truth or Dare, confident gays, idk how old they are lmao, ten is a little shit, yeet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 01:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17633846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alonelyfangirl/pseuds/alonelyfangirl
Summary: Ten's a little shit.





	game night

**Author's Note:**

> Yeet it's my first time posting and I already want to die-

“So, what’s the plan for tonight?” Jaehyun asks casually, picking up his noodles with his chopsticks. 

“Game night!” Ten crows, pressing a kiss to Johnny’s cheek before sitting down beside him on the cafeteria bench. 

A series of groans erupt around the table. 

“No way, the last time we did game night Yuta and Taeil just had a huge competition over Mario Kart and wouldn’t play anything else with the rest of us,” Donghyuck complains. 

“Exactly, this is why no one likes game night,” Mark says, quick to agree.

“Excuse me what the fuck Mark, you and Jungwoo basically win all the games, why are you complaining?” Sicheng says. 

Jungwoo shrugs. “Y’all are shit at picking games. Maybe if we played something other than Mafia or Cluedo you might win.”

“Yeah but Yuta and Taeil hogged the PlayStation and Cluedo is the only board game you have-”

“Guys, guys. We’ll host it at my house this time, and I promise you there are a lot more games we could play,” Ten winks. 

“No way-”

“Ten, you just want an excuse to drink an obscene amount of liquor,” Taeil comments, disapprovingly. 

“So? What’s wrong with that?”

“What’s wrong with that is-”

“Why don’t we just do a movie night instead?” Taeyong suggests, ever the peacekeeper. 

“Yeah, but we can never decide on a movie,” Doyoung says. 

“Okay, let’s just vote,” Johnny says. “All those in favour of doing game night, raise your hands.” 

Ten, Johnny, Jungwoo, Yuta and Doyoung raise their hands. 

“Okay, hands down. All those in favour of movie night, raise your hands.”

Donghyuck, Mark, Sicheng and Taeil raise their hands. 

“Taeyong, Jaehyun, you didn’t vote.”

“We’re fine with either,” Taeyong smiles. 

“Okay then, game night it is.” 

 

 

 

“Let’s play truth or dare!”

“Seriously Ten-”

“Sure why not?” Taeyong said, and everyone else shut up. 

That was how Donghyuck found himself sitting in a circle with 11 other people, slightly tipsy, and next to a half-Canadian boy that he had had a crush on for a while now. 

Ten had gone first, and had immediately dared Taeyong to sit on Jaehyun’s lap for the next three turns. Taeyong had grudgingly obliged, whispering an apology to Jaehyun as he shifted over uncomfortably. That was when Donghyuck knew he was in trouble. 

Taeyong had then asked Sicheng with a mischievous grin whether he preferred Yuta or Taeil more. 

“Oof,” chorused Mark and Doyoung in unison. 

Ten was giggling. Donghyuck was not amused. 

“Johnny, this is getting good already, bring out the beer.” 

It went on like this for a few more rounds, until everyone was more or less tipsy, except for Donghyuck. He was still just as tense as ever. Taeyong, interestingly, had not moved since round one, and looked very comfortable as Jaehyun wrapped his arms around his waist, nuzzling into his neck. 

Doyoung rolls his eyes at the two of them. “Honestly why don’t the both of you just get together already, we’re all tired of it.” 

“Jokes on you hoe, we got together last week.” Jaehyun laughs, pecking Taeyong’s cheek. 

“What the fuck-”

“Excuse me why wasn’t I notified of this at once?” Ten asks indignantly. 

“Because we didn’t really want to tell anyone yet.” Taeyong shrugs, relaxing into Jaehyun’s embrace.

“Understandable,” Johnny says. “Jungwoo, truth or dare?” 

“Dare, obviously.” Jungwoo grins. 

“I dare you to prank call Yukhei.” 

“Easy.” Jungwoo whips out his phone. “New number, who dis?” He asks, in a deeper voice. 

Taeil snorts, and is shushed very loudly by Ten, who receives a glare from Jungwoo and shuts the fuck up faster than Donghyuck’s ever seen. 

“Yo, is this real?”

“Of course it is, I just got a new phone and number with this contact still somehow attached. Explain?”

Donghyuck is holding in his laughter as Yukhei proceeds to explain who he is and how the old number used to belong to his boyfriend. 

“Oh my god, Yukhei, you fucking idiot, it was a prank,” Jungwoo says, as the whole room erupts into laughter. 

“Wait what the fuck-”

Jungwoo hangs up, and Ten is shaking his head. “That was too fucking easy.”

“Yukhei’s so innocently stupid, it’s just too hard not to love him,” Jungwoo replies, a fond smile on his face. “Ten, you’re going next, and I’m not letting you pick truth so I dare you to do 4 shots in succession. Now Yukhei’s spamming me, the big baby still doesn’t know what’s going on. Give me a second.”

“‘Kay,” Ten chimes, running to the kitchen to get shot glasses and a bottle of vodka. “Let's do this hoes.”

Taeyong is shaking his head as he takes another sip of beer. “That bitch is going to get alcohol poisoning one of these days, and it’s not going to be pretty.”

“Isn’t your alcohol tolerance already shit though?” Sicheng asks Ten, as he pours himself the shots. 

Ten shrugs in reply. “Doesn’t matter, a dare is a dare.”

Donghyuck glances around the room. Taeyong and Jaehyun were cuddling, Jaehyun pressing soft kisses to Taeyong’s neck, and Doyoung had gotten out his phone to film. Sicheng was literally scrolling through Instagram, totally uninterested in the game, and Yuta was peering over his shoulder. Taeil was glaring at the two of them from across the room. And Mark, Mark was watching with the biggest shit-eating grin Donghyuck had ever seen, and it would be a lie if Donghyuck said that his heart wasn’t skipping a beat just from looking at him. 

“Babe, you’re spilling half of the shot-” Johnny says, as Ten downs shot after shot, to the amazement of everyone else. 

“Bitch how the fuck-”

“Donghyuck!” Ten grins triumphantly, slamming his last shot glass onto the carpet. “Truth or Dare?” 

Shit.

Donghyuck couldn’t pick truth. Ten knew about his little crush on Mark, and Donghyuck wouldn’t risk anything happening, oh no. 

“Uh… dare.” 

Ten smirks. “I dare you to kiss the most handsome person in the room.”

Oh fuck.

Taeil snorts. “Donghyuck probably thinks the most handsome person in the room is himself, what kind of dare is that?” 

“No, Donghyuck thinks he’s the cutest person in the room, not the handsomest-”

“Yo, stop bickering, who’re you choosing, Hyuck?” Johnny asks, looking very amused as Ten stretches lazily in his lap. 

Fuck it. What’s the worst that could happen?

Donghyuck immediately grabbed Mark’s face and kissed him full on the lips. 

Whistles echoed throughout the room, eyes widened in surprise. 

“I didn’t even say you had to kiss him on the lips, but okay then-”

Donghyuck pulls away, face bright red. “Sorry, Mark.” Obviously, Donghyuck’s lacking his one braincell today. He already regrets everything. 

Mark just shrugs. “I’m flattered, I guess.” 

Donghyuck relaxes. Well, at least he wasn’t rejected outright. But then, he does the stupidest thing he possibly could have done. 

“Ten, truth or dare?” 

Ten smirks. “Truth.”

Ah shit. 

“Uhh… Minecraft or Roblox?”

It was literally the first thing that popped into Donghyuck’s head, and suddenly death seemed like a blessing. 

“Minecraft, obviously. It was my shit back in middle school. Roblox’s a shit game. Now then, Mark, Truth or Dare?”

Donghyuck knew this was coming. Fuck, why’d he have to pick Ten, of all people?

“Dare,” Mark says. 

“I dare you to play seven minutes in heaven with Donghyuck.” 

Kill me now, Donghyuck thought to himself. 

 

 

Seven minutes in heaven isn’t always this awkward, but when Donghyuck literally does nothing and just stands there, Mark doesn’t really know what to do. 

“Sorry you got roped into this, I guess.” Mark says. The tension in the air is so thick you could cut it with a knife. 

Donghyuck inhales, looking down at his feet. The room is spinning. “Mark, I like you.” He says, suddenly. 

There’s a moment of silence. 

“If you don’t like me back then-”

“No, no, I like you too, Hyuck,” Mark replies quickly, the tips of his ears turning pink. “I really really really like you. Like, like like you.”

“O-oh.” Donghyuck’s ears are red too. 

“I’ve kinda liked you for a while now. I don’t know if you noticed. I told Ten, though.”

Ten, that little shit. So that was why he had been pushing Donghyuck and Mark together this past couple of weeks. He knew everything. 

“I’ve liked you for a while too.” Donghyuck suddenly grins.

Mark grins right back. “Do you want to go out for dinner sometime? Like, just the two of us? Like, you know-”

Donghyuck rolls his eyes. “Just shut the fuck up and kiss me, you dumbass.” 

“Yeah, sure. But just to be clear, we’re going out for-”

“Yes! Now get over here!” 

Mark grins as he bounds over to Donghyuck, cupping the boys face in his hands as he presses their lips together. 

 

Best game night ever.

**Author's Note:**

> lol hope you enjoyed this shitfest of me attempting to write fanfiction
> 
> kms


End file.
